


100 Shades of Hannigram

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannigram Oneshots [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best of Hannigram, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Deaths, Clannigram, Crack, Crime, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Drabbles, Drugging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feminisation, Fluff, Grief, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied /Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Twitter, Killing Eve - Freeform, Kinks, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, Romance, Sex, Violence, good omens - Freeform, mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: I was inspired by Cinnamaldeide to write some  random prompts on Twitter. Some of the prompts and ficlets  may be used for upcoming one-shots, some of them may not due to lack of time.This is the collection which will be updated when inspiration strikes. They all have different lengths, ranging from mini Twitter posts to 400-500 words.Most of the ficlets will be centred around Hannibal or Will with occasional appearances of other minor characters.SLOW UPDATES





	1. Fill me up, Daddy (Omegaverse I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pia_Pia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pia_Pia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crumbles of unfulfilled expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091350) by [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide). 



**Fill me up, Daddy**

"Fill me up, Daddy”, Will whimpered, spreading his legs further. He wanted Hannibal’s knot inside him. Hannibal purred and growled at the prurient display of his omega’s body. "Make me a pup.Make me pregnant.” He begged."Of course, my love”, Hannibal whispered.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	2. A Cannibal Family (Omegaverse II)

**A Cannibal Family**

Hannibal planted gentle kisses on Will’s neck and shoulders, caressing his delicate baby bump with affectionate,round movements of his hands."We’re finally going to be a family”, Hannibal breathed into his ear. "A cannibal family”,Willcorrected him, smiling.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	3. Jack’s Reaction (Omegaverse III)

**Jack’s Reaction**

Jack Crawford shifted his gaze from Hannibal to Will. Disapproval was written in every inch of his face when Will revealed his pregnancy and wish for maternity leave.”Why now, Will?”Jack finally asked in his stern, booming voice. "We need you more than ever.”

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	4. Birth (Omegaverse IV)

**Birth**

"She has your eyes”, Will said to his husband in a hushed voice.Hannibal, sitting at the side of his hospital bed, rocked the newborn girl with the deep-red eyes softly in his arms.“And your beautiful hair", he replied,ruffling through the first fluffy, coffee brown curls on her head.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	5. Separation (Omegaverse V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text has the length of two Twitter posts today ;)

[](https://ibb.co/tpYZy3V)

**Separation **

The black vehicles of the FBI with the agents of the SWAT team lurking inside, prepared for the capture of the Chesapeake Ripper, had arrived in the drive in front of the mansion. “You have to protect Stella, Will.”, Hannibal urged his husband, as he looked out of the windows.

Will nodded, pressed the baby girl to his breasts to keep her safe and warm, but unwillingly let out whines and whimpers at the gut-wrenching thought of their inevitable separation. Hannibal gave Will a last passionate kiss before he left the house and surrendered to Jack Crawford.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	6. Reunion (Omegaverse VI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I failed again to keep it short and simple. Another text with the length of three Twitter posts ;)

**Reunion**

The door of the prison cell opened with a click.Hannibal looked up in surprise from the cot to findFrederick Chilton and his beloved husband with Stella in his arms standing in front of the door.TheAlpha girl beamed at him with her crimson eyes and bared her very first canine teeth.

She howled, growled and struggled to get out of the arms of Will, which made him smile and come closer to the cell. “You’re free to go, Hannibal. Jack sends his apologies. There is no usable evidence against you. According to him and your husband, Abel Gideon is the Ripper after all."Chilton remarked in a condescending, disapproving tone. His demeanour showed he was clearly disappointed he had to let his favourite subject go.

"Thank you, Frederick",Hannibal, merely replied,his eyes only fixed at his family. He brushed past him to take his little girl into his arms again and walk out with Will out of the terrible, bleak institution that had held him captive for months.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	7. Scars (Omegaverse VII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: This one contains mentions/ implications of abuse.

**Scars**

Hannibal’s cheeks were a little sunken and to Will’s horror he carried some marks and bruises on his body. His usual soothing blue eyesgleamed like bright,icy flames, when he explored Hannibal’s scarswith his furry hands.With a single gaze Will understood.

Nonetheless he felt compelled to ask.”Who did this to you?”, Will inquired , a deep guttural, wolfish growl escaping him in his wrath. “Our dear Frederick”, Hannibal replied with pursed lips. Will knew that Chilton would have to die a gruesome death despite Hannibal’s release from prison. 

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	8. Revenge (Omegaverse VIII)

**Revenge**

“You should have known, Frederick ”, Will hissed at the former psychiatrist with an angry growl in his voice, his eyes flashing menacingly in cold anger. “That anyone who hurts or abuses my family is going to be treated with the same courtesy.”

Chilton, who had been partially paralysed by a drug Will had administered on him, swallowed harshly. “You’re c-c-crazy, Will”, he stammered, when the omega transformed into his dark wolf form, fletching his sharp fangs and raising his claws into the air.

Will circled his victim like a predator, toying with his wounded, frightened prey. The wolf finally approached with slow, menacing steps, causing his victim to sweat and beg for mercy.“Please...no”, Chilton whimpered.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	9. Kill (Omegaverse IX)

**Kill**

With a savage and loud wolfish growl he sank his sharp canine teeth into Chilton’s body, tearing pieces of muscular flesh out of his chest. Blood poured out of the deep flesh wounds and trickled down onto the plastic foil covering the chair and the ground. 

Chilton screamed out loud, in pain while the wolf killed him slowly but in this dark, bleak cellar with thick concrete walls deep below in an abandoned building at the outskirts of a small town in Maryland, no one could hear his desperate yells. 

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	10. Carnage (Omegaverse X)

**Carnage**

Will took his time. Every bite was meant to be a punishment for his abuse. When Chilton stopped yelling and moving in his chair, his body was a bloody, mutilated mess. Will was especially satisfied with the look of horror and fear carved on Chilton’s face.

He licked his bloodied and greasy lips in gratification before he dismembered the remains of his body with the bone saw he borrowed from Hannibal and packed it into the cool box. When he was in the car, he started whistling his favourite tune.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse 


	11. Little Predator (Omegaverse XI)

**Little Predator**

"Stella, come back here. Or I won’t read you any good-night stories”, Will hissed with a slight growl, running after her. The tired omega, exhausted from the daily tasks of keeping their daughter at bay was at his limit. He had enormous difficulties to tame their little wild Alpha pup who constantly switched between her human and wolfish form while she was running around in their living room. 

Hearing his reprimanding words, she did not obey but merely gave him a cheeky, taunting glance and she unsheathed her tongue, before sinking her sharp teeth into the expensive black leather of the couch, tearing shreds out of it. It must have been the third time this month that she damaged the cover.

Hannibal told him it was fine and a normal step to develop her predator instincts in order to defend herself from other alphas but Will was convinced that it was not a good idea to continue being too compliant concerning her upbringing. But Will knew the fight was pointless as Stella respected Hannibal more than him as he was was an Alpha. And it was in the nature of Alpha kids to bond with their Alpha father’s and mothers.

Will sighed, approached her silently and tore her away from the couch. She started crying, whining and kicking him in her tantrum but he would not relent and brought her back into her room with her toys. She continued to cry and Will grew desperate, unable to calm her. Before long he heard the door being unlocked and Will was relieved that Hannibal returned from work.


	12. Shock (Fromage)

**Shock**

When Tobias Budge slinked into the room, a wave of shock spread through his body.The sight of the killer emerging victorious from the fight with Will precipitated a parching ache in his chest.He was overwhelmed with grief, hate and disappointment at the loss.

#hannibal #prompts #season1


	13. Relief (Fromage)

[](https://ibb.co/4s8jWrL) [](https://ibb.co/WPp6H8Q) [](https://ibb.co/1dyftzq) [](https://ibb.co/84XsMBs)

**Relief**

Dr. Lecter was sitting on the chair in his office, bloodied, bruised, exhausted, watching in his apathetic state of mind how the officers and Jack Crawford examined the dead bodies of Tobias Budge and Franklyn Froideveaux. When the small spark of hope was about to extinguish in his chest, a familiar, wiry figure with short curly hair, entered the crime scene some minutes after, his worried eyes searching for Hannibal.

Never in his life had Hannibal Lecter experienced such a dramatic rollercoaster ride of emotions. But luckily it came to an end when Will approached him on his chair and dabbed away the dried drops of blood on his chin with gentle hands. Dr. Lecter realized he felt nothing but pure love and admiration for Will Graham and for the first time he nearly regretted his actions to pave the way to bring out the most formidable and resilient killer in him.

#Hannibal #Prompts #Season1


	14. Always In Control (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer drabble. I had the dialogue in mind for days and I just wanted to write it down.

**Always In Control**

Will pinned Hannibal down to the mattress with the weight of his body after a short struggle for power. Hannibal lay beneath him in defeat. Yet despite the demise he seemed calm and smooth about it.“I’m going to dick you down”, Will threatened his newly-married husband with a soft purr in his voice. His tongue darted out to lick his lips in a lascivious way and his nose brushed against Hannibal’s before he kissed him. 

Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the use of indecent language. “How vulgar”,he remarked in a sardonic tone. "You’re gonna like it when I bend you over the bed, trust me”, Will answered with a playful grin on his face. “You’re going to beg me to fuck you. Can’t wait to hear these obscene words coming out of your sophisticated mouth.”

While opening the buttons of his white shirt tantalisingly slow, Will let go of Hannibal’s wrist for some seconds. This moment sufficed for Hannibal to act and turn the situation to his advantage. Before Will knew what was happening, he found himself lying at the bottom. Hannibal hovered above him like a predator, smirking in triumph at the change of dynamics.

“You always want to be in control.” Will sighed, but the corners of his mouth indicated amusement. "Even during sex.” 

"Yes", Hannibal purred and pressed his lips on Will’s for a long, fervent kiss.


	15. Insecurities (Post-Fall)

**Insecurities**

Hannibal blushed whenever Will mentioned the topic sex and started talking about something else which was infuriating. It was not the case that Will wished to have sex every minute of the day. But to deepen the physical intimacy would have been a great experience after all their exhausting morbid courting and resulting rejections in the last few years.

When Will picked up Hannibal’s tablet as he was about to set the table for dinner, he had a closer look at the currently opened browser tabs. They either showed pictures of men having sex, blog posts about anal sex instructions, kinks or videos of PornHub.

Will was partly a cruel man and had difficulties in suppressing a scornful cackle.Discovering that Hannibal was not perfect and had insecurities like everyone else was a relief. He decided to tell Hannibal it was alright to not be an overachiever in everything.

#Hannibal #Prompts 


	16. Checkmate (Post-Fall)

**Checkmate **

With a swift movement of his hand, Will ended the chess game. A complacent smile embellished his lips."You know what’s coming next”, Will sneered,after taking a sip from his whiskey. "Hannibal, take off yourclothes, fetch your collar and get on your knees."

When Hannibal sensed that tonight’s humiliation started with eating the most repulsive fast food Will could find, his wounded pride took over. Retreating into the kitchen to refill the empty glass of Will, he slipped some drops of the sleep-inducing drug into the amber liquid.

#hannibal #prompts


	17. Mug of Hot Chocolate (Clannigram I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I added a little Clannigram. Please don’t kill me for this :D
> 
> This is also a longer drabble.

**Mug of Hot Chocolate (Clannigram)**

Clarice put her head into Will’s lap and pulled up the blanket up to her chin, curling up in a fetal position and clutching her abdomen. “Can I get you anything to make you feel better?” Will asked her with compassion in his voice, ruffling through her beautiful hair. He understood how bad period cramps were and felt it through his empathy. “A mug of hot chocolate wouldn’t be bad”, she muttered. Will wanted to get up but she pulled him down. “S’fine”, she said. “Just stay here.I can manage.” Hannibal who sat in the leather chair, immersed in a book, noticed it of course and walked into the kitchen to make her a fine, hot chocolate with cream and chocolate sprinkles. 

When he brought it to her, she smiled and kissed him. “Thank you,Hannibal.” “You’re welcome, Clarice. It’s the least we can do for our goddess.” Then he planted a gentle kiss on Will’s mouth. Will gave him a genuine smile and continued to pet Clarice. Hannibal returned his smile and retreated to his armchair. He was in the most jovial mood. The teacup that he once shattered had finally come together.


	18. Threesome (Clannigram II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Clannigram drabble ;)
> 
> Just because I can :D

**Threesome**

"Peg him harder, darling “,Will instructed Clarice, whilst leaning against the soft, crimson pillows on their spacious king-size bed.”He likes it rough, you know.”,Will added with a soft chuckle and ruffled gently through the grey loose bangs of his lover.

Hannibal was sucking his cock with the greatest dedication. So eager was he to satisfy his caregiver. His diluted eyes flickered up to Will who gave him an encouraging smile. Hannibal was gratefulthat his caretaker granted him his orgasm today.

”With pleasure, Daddy“, Clarice replied and hit his prostate with the strap-on dildo now with fast, precise thrusts, eliciting muffled groans and grunts from him until Hannibal twitched, writhed on the bed and enjoyed his sweet release.

#clannigram #prompts #hannigram


	19. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

Will admired the intimate art gallery Dr.Lecter had created in his home. They strolled along the paintings mounted on the indigo walls in the moody, narrow hallway, Hannibal only a few inches away from Will. The air was so thick with anticipation and tension - it was only a matter of time until the brimming cup spilled. The further they walked down the gallery, the more lascivious and lewd became the paintings of Greek gods, and younglings to Will who had just now realized the ongoing subtle seduction when they reached the end of the corridor, standing before a painting depicting the rape of Ganymede.

Dr. Lecter showing him his most private collection of homoerotic paintings made Will feel awkward yet somewhat aroused. “And what forbidden fruits have you hidden in this room, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, furrowing his eyebrows, his voice a soft and breathy whisper. There was a daunting urge in him to cup the face with the prominent, beautiful cheekbones into his hands, draw him into a long kiss and take his breath away.

It was an impulse Will shouldn’t yield for the sake of his psychiatrist’s reputation but it had been written in the Bible that Eve succumbed to the red, juicy apple in the garden Eden. “You are my fruit, Will. And this is my bedroom." He replied with a devilish smile. Will’s lips twitched and his cheeks flushed red at the blunt admission."Do you think the fruit is already fit to be eaten, Doctor?” Will taunted. "Oh yes”, the psychiatrist whispered, letting his finger roam across Will’s cheeks and jaw. "It’s perfectly edible.”

Dr.Lecter gently pushed the door open and thus opened the gates that had impeded the flood of undisclosed sexual desires inside both Will and himself for so long.


	20. Unconventional Therapy Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one because I’m having so much fun writing drabbles :D
> 
> This is consensual of course ;)

**Unconventional Therapy Session**

Some situations required the head of the Behavioural Science Unit to be quick on the mark and the expertise of a certain behavioral analyst with the needed skills. That's why Jack Crawford hurried to the lecture hall to fetch Will Graham out of his classroom once more even though he knew Will loathed him for disrupting his lessons. Yet this matter could not wait as another body of the Bay Harbor Butcher, who had stopped killing for a year and now begun again, had been found. He entered the lecture hall but no one was there as it was apparently lunchtime. Jack left the hall and turned around the corner, cursing under his breath, ignoring the suspicious sounds coming from the office as he was mentally focussed on the gruesome murder. "Will, I'm sorry to interrupt you in your preparations, but..." Jack fell silent, dropped the car keys, the case file he was holding and his eyes widened.

Will Graham was bent over the office desk, naked, his eyes closed. He was moaning and grunting, while Dr. Lecter stood behind Will, thrusting into him and slapping his ass with his belt while purring "Good boy." Jack flushed deeply red and so did Will when he noticed his boss had burst into his office, interrupting their kinky sex session. Hannibal pulled out and quickly covered himself. Will started to do the same, avoiding Jack's gaze. "I'm sorry Jack", Dr. Lecter remarked, still panting from the exhausting activities."Some patients require unconventional therapy sessions, I'm afraid", he added with a smug smile curled on his thin lips as Jack still didn't move, too shocked, and dumbstruck, unable to find adequate words. "I'll wait outside", Jack murmured and left the office as quickly as he could.


	21. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a triple drabble 🙃
> 
> Sorry for all the sappy, corny stuff recently. It must be the lack of that in real life and listening too much to All I Need by Within Temptation . 😅

**Wedding**

A nervous, tense silence filled the church. Everyone was waiting for the bride to enter. Hannibal stood in front of the altar and his eyes were fixed at the magnificent ceiling of the chapel. When the soprano singer started singing the chosen opera aria _The Flower Duet' from Lakmé in_ her beautiful, crystal-clear, voluminous yet warm voice, accompanied by the wonderful dark rich mezzo-soprano voice of her duet partner, he turned around at last. Hannibal was unable to stop his hands and legs from trembling. This moment was too emotional even for the usually reserved man with his impeccable mannerism. Jack Crawford’s lip twitched as he noticed the agitation of Hannibal and touched his hand to calm him. Hannibal thanked him and took a deep breath.

A murmur went through the crowd as flower petals floated down from the ceiling and created a path of roses for the bride. Hannibal’s eyes were gleaming with joy at the stunning sight of his beloved, coming steadily closer.”Blimey, Will looks amazing”, Bev whispered to Jimmy and Brian whose jaws dropped when Will stepped into the church. Against everyone’s expectations he was not wearing a suit but a white, opulent, flowing wedding gown with a long train, carried by the little, excited bride maiden behind him. The long sleeve lace corset of his A-Line dress was beset with scintillating Swarovski diamonds. It left everyone stunned.“You look dazzling, mylimasis”, Hannibal whispered, removing the bridal veil from his face when Will stood in front of his groom at last and the priest began his speech, prompting everyone to sit down.

Everyone rose up from the pews, cheered and applauded when Hannibal kissed Will on his cherry-red lips and carried him bridal style out of the church. Even Jack Crawford could not suppress one or two tears welling up in his eyes and was truly happy for the new-married couple.


	22. Will Graham’s Father

**Will Graham’s Father**

"I don’t have the right to tell you who you should marry, son,” Bill Graham sighed, lowering the old rifle a little as he noticed the pleading look in Will’s blue eyes.The eyes of his wife he missed so much.”But lemme tell you,Doctor, that you’ll pay hell for it if you hurt him again.”

#Hannibal #Prompts #WillGrahamsFather 


	23. Sexting Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long triple drabble 🙃
> 
> This has escalated quite quickly. 😅

**Sexting Gone Wrong**

Another murder case obligated Will to return to Louisiana where he once grew up. The night progressed slowly and Will was sitting on the king-size bed in his hotel room, not knowing what to do. His phone vibrated and he quickly reached for the phone to read the message on the screen. _“I hope to see you soon, my mongoose. The house feels so empty without you.”_ A smile tugged on his lips. Hannibal missed him terribly. Will looked through his trolley with clothes as an idea emerged in his brain to ease his pining and to make himself busy. Will undressed, put on his new cream-colored short lace panties, the matching tights he bought yesterday in a shop and took some selfies in lascivious, seductive poses, spreading his legs on the bed like the slut Hannibal wanted him to be. In other pictures he knelt on all fours with his pants halfway pulled down, exposing his butt plug. He ended the photo session by taking a short video showing him masturbating and ejaculating on the bed. When he had finished, he quickly sent Hannibal the pictures with a satisfied smirk on his face while getting comfortable on his bed, enjoying some snacks and beverages brought by the room service.

The phone buzzed and Will flinched. His heart raced in his chest, his hands were shaking in expectation and he wondered what kind of pictures Hannibal would possibly send him back. His face turned white and bright pink in turns when he read the answer. Will dropped the phone on the bed, covered his face with his hands and cursed out loud in embarrassment.

“ _Wrong number, Will. I would have expected a little more caution from an FBI agent. What’s the matter with you ?Please spare me your display of exhibitionistic behaviour in the future. See you tomorrow at the crime scene again._

_Jack_


	24. Car Wash

[ ](https://ibb.co/FWBCr55)

**Car Wash**

“What have we here. Car wash liquid, polish, a sponge, towels and ..denim hotpants.” Will was utterly bemused and frowned when he had a look at the items Hannibal had handed to him. “Why are you giving me this?” “Consider this the compensation for forgetting my birthday, my boy ”,Hannibal replied with an unbearably smug smirk.

The scales fell from Will’s eyes. “Oh”, Will said and blushed. Hannibal opened the door. The bentley stood in the drive, waiting to be washed and polished. “Would you indulge me please?” “Just because it’s you Hannibal”, Will remarked, his eyebrows raised, yet an amused, wry smile curled on the corners of his mouth.

Will put on the shorts, removed his shirt, tossed it aside and went into the comfortable warmth of the morning sun to clean and wax the Bentley. Watching someone wash his car had never been more arousing and thrilling for Hannibal. He was now enjoying the splendid view on Will’s booty oozing out from his tight shorts,when he was just bending his upper body to clean the wheel rims. While watching him work, one hand slipped beneath the waistband of his cotton linen slacks.


	25. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was born because I totally feel the way right now. I have no partner but I hate the heat so much -.-

** Summer Night **

Sleeping like spoons was not a particular good idea when you want to catch some sleep in a sultry summer’s night."Hannibal, it’s way too hot to cuddle. I wanna sleep. Move away a bit”, Will suspired,tired and frustrated, as he didn’t detect any indication his husband would relent.

#Hannibal #Prompts


	26. At the restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re not tired from this trope, because I just love Hannibal and Will embarrassing themselves in front of Jack.
> 
> This said, sorry for not updating more often. I don’t have many ideas at the moment 😅

[](https://ibb.co/kSs7RCf) [](https://ibb.co/0CT4Knd) [](https://ibb.co/4F1ZMVS) [](https://ibb.co/Jn978kq) [](https://ibb.co/nzM3k6t)

”Hello, Dr.Lecter. What a surprise to see you here.”, Jack greeted him with a tired and genuine smile, reaching out for his hand over the table.” What a surprise indeed.” Hannibal assessed and gripped his hand before turning to his beautiful wife Bella."It’s unusual to see you dining out without Will.” She remarked. Her face mirrored confusion and worry when she noticed the empty chair and the untouched cutlery.”I hope there are no marital problems ?”

The special agent knitted his eyebrows in irritation when he noticed Hannibal didn’t get up to greet him or his wife which was peculiar but refused to comment on it. His lips twisted into a knowing smile when he realised it. Jack did not have to look to know that Will Graham was here, hidden under the table. After the last surprise in his office and the kinky pictures Will had sent him accidentally, Jack knew of Will’s proclivities though he would rather have erased them out of his mind.

Will, who was currently taking care of Hannibal’s cock crouched under the table with his hands, tongue and mouth, grinned to himself as he heard the voice of Jack and Bella Crawford above him and strengthened his efforts to bring Hannibal into another awkward position, taking his length deeper in his mouth.

“Everything is fine ”, Hannibal assured, trying to suppress a moan or other noises while Will sucked his cock harder and licked around the sensitive glans with his tongue.”He is just... otherwise occupied this evening, I’m afraid. He has to grade some papers.” He managed to say, trying hard to keep his voice from showing hints of arousal but a delicate flush of red on his cheeks betrayed him to Jack’s obvious amusement.

“What a shame”, Bella replied and her expression softened. Like her husband she noticed his unusual behaviour but Bella chose to reveal nothing, being the graceful and polite lady she was. “He’s like my husband, always busy, never time for anything. Today’s an exception.” She sighed, turned her head to her husband but Jack looked away with a rather guilty look on his face.”But I’m truly relieved to hear that the marriage is working for you.” 

"So am I, Bella”, Hannibal answered, smiling to keep up appearances.

“Give your husband my sincere greetings”, Jack remarked, with a barely concealed sardonic undertone in his voice and raised his eyebrows. He put a hand on the waist of his wife and turned to leave and not torture him any longer.


	27. Transgression

**Transgression**

There were a lot of things Hannibal found ineffably rude.He merely tolerated Will’s deliberate transgressions for the sake of love. But today’s destruction of his sacrosanct safe haven had been the cherry on top.

As Hannibal was deprived of his past harsh punishments, he found spanking to be an adequate measure for chastising Will’s audacity not to help removing the mess he hadproduced. He was most annoyedat the discovery that Will dedicated the cake to somebody else.

#Hannibal #Prompts


	28. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> It's about food poisoning and contains vomiting. Don't read if you have issues with food or eating disorders..

[](https://ibb.co/YX1Zytc) [](https://ibb.co/grRqmD5)

**Sickness**

Repugnant choking noises permeated the bathroom when Will emptied his stomach over the toilet after having refused to dine with his husband and ordered cheap Chinese take-away food instead. Hannibal lingered at the door frame, his eyes ever watchful yet smug as he witnessed the seemingly divine punishment Will had incurred for his audacity to spite him. He chose to hinder priggish words from escaping his mouth.

Instead, he chose to discreetly revel in the fact that Will begrudgingly decided to let Hannibal take care of him afterwards, the food poisoning making him too weak to stand, walk and immensely dehydrated.He especially enjoyed the pleading, remorseful look in the depth of his bluish-green eyes when Hannibal massaged his belly with soft, warm and tender hands or Will pulling him closer when he wanted to get up and fetch something.

However, the most satisfying moment was when Hannibal, about to leave Will to give him the rest he needed to fully recover from the ordeal, perceived a weakly whispered “I’m sorry, Hannibal”, before Will shut his eyelids and fell asleep.


	29. Fill me up, Daddy (Omegaverse I)

**Fill me up, Daddy**

"Fill me up, Daddy”, Will whimpered, spreading his legs further. He wanted Hannibal’s knot inside him. Hannibal purred and growled at the prurient display of his omega’s body. "Make me a pup.Make me pregnant.” He begged."Of course, my love”, Hannibal whispered.

#hannibal #prompts #omegaverse


	30. Good Omens Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to shorter Twitter prompts. At least today. Strangely enough today was also kind of my Angel/Demons day as I’ve written another ficlet with Will and Hannibal being angels and demons.

**Good Omens Crossover**

“This was a close call”,Aziraphale remarked in a reprimanding tone to Crowley, giving him a smug sideways look while watching their favourite couple Hannibal and Will finally hug each other.They nuzzled in their embrace before Will pulled Hannibal over the cliff. Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale turned white. “What the-“, he spluttered. The demon cackled. “Why can’t you let them have a happy ending?” The angel spat out, spread hisfluffy wings he had tucked beneath his white suit and rose up into the air. With the use of his magic he ensured they survived.


	31. Boat Mechanic AU

**Boat Mechanic AU**

“Thank you for repairing my yacht”, Hannibal said to the scruffy but charming boat mechanic, licking his lips. “You’re welcome”, the man called Will Graham grunted without looking up.Hannibal smiled and left him a generous tip along with a tiny note.

Later in the evening when Will had finished fixing the engines and was about to leave, he noticed the stack of dollar bills and the little note with the fair handwriting on the table.Will blushed as he opened the folded parchment paper and read the invitation for a trip to the sea.

#hannigram #prompts #hannibal


	32. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one doesn't shock you too much. It was written at night when a heavy thunder storm kept me from dozing off. Choose the ending to your liking. I don't wanna add a sappy ending to every story ;)

Accepting Count Graham’s invitation for a shared dinner to thank him for his services as a painter at his castle in Lithuania had been the first grave mistake Hannibal Lecter had committed in his life.

The second mistake was to stroll through the dark, bleak dungeon far below in the depths of the castle late at night when the curiosity about Will Graham’s astonishingly youthful beauty and the rumours about his way of preserving it got the better of him.

Hannibal inspected the black coffin in the cellar with horror and knew the rumors about the count to be true. Bats rushed down from the ceiling, their wings rustling in annoyance, as they were disturbed from their rest in the calm darkness.

When he thought he would better run for his life and never return to the creepy, menacing castle ever again, Hannibal felt ice cold, clammy and pearl white hands gripping his shoulders. Turning around very slowly, unable to breathe, he looked at the bare, sharp fangs of Will Graham who eyed him with desire and hunger.

"It is rude to leave the table of the host without permission”, the count remarked, his blue eyes turning into a blazing, fiery red fire of hell. His fingers gently tucked away the hair and bared the neck of his victim. Hannibal, paralysed in shock, knew in an instant which fate awaited him and hoped the count chose the one to his favor.


	33. Vengeance Ghosts (Post-Mizumono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> This chapter contains blood, gore, violence and most of all suicide.
> 
> Sorry for the lacking smut but I’m not feeling like it.

**Vengeance Ghosts**

“Did you see their faces?” Abigail laughed, her crimson eyes gleaming with malicious schadenfreude. They swept through the walls of the apartment and gave each other a high five. “Yeah”, Will replied with an evil smile. “I bet Hannibal pissed himself.” Abigail cackled.

Their little murder spook had been feasibly amusing. The two ghosts had decided to surprise Hannibal, Bedelia and Anthony Dimmond in the middle of their passionate threesome and start making their killer’s life as uncomfortable as possible.

Will had reveled in the incredulous, shocked and pained expression in Hannibal’s face when he recognized them. Equally exhilarating was the horror in Bedelia’ eyes when they made fresh kebab out of poor Anthony,by impaling his body on an assortment of knives, saws and tools.

“What next?” Abigail asked Will as they hovered in the air with crossed legs, invisible again and watched how Hannibal and Bedelia struggled with the events of the evening, drinking lots of wine at the revelation they were being haunted. “I’d say Bedelia’s next.” Will remarked.

“Let’s take everyone away from him, he bonds with.Then haunt him until he loses his marbles and will fall on his knees to make us stop. Hannibal will regret the day he chose to kill his one and only family.” Abigail raised her eyebrows. “Wow. I never knew you were that evil.” Will shrugged. “I’m full of surprises, I guess.”

They pretended to disappear for a while and give both of them a false level of security. Hannibal believed they would be safe if they changed the place. When they had left the country and moved to a different apartment in Granada, Spain, Will and Abigail struck again. This time, Bedelia was alone in the living room. Hannibal was the first to discover her body, hanging from the ceiling, disembowelled. He looked into Will’s eyes. He was infuriated but also scared and partly admiring the cruelty of the ghost.

Both of them continued to make his life hell and followed him from Granada to Rio de Janeiro and Buenos Aires, always appearing in front of him when he either gave a lecture at a university or invited people over for dinner.Hannibal, despite his desperate efforts to engage a parapsychologist , could never get rid of the ghosts of his past. One night, he ultimately gave in and fell on his knees. “Will, Abigail, please, stop this.” Hannibal sobbed. “I miss you so much and I am terribly sorry. But please stop. Relieve me from this pain.”

Will’s ice-blue eyes were cold and narrowed but Abigail’s eyes mirrored something more like sympathy.“If you’re truly sorry, you know what you have to do.” She said to him, handing him the linoleum knife. Hannibal nodded, took the knife and cut his throat. The ghost’s aura changed to an angry, blazing red while they watched how Hannibal struggled, gurgled and spilled out the blood. Satisfied with their works they flew into the darkness of the night. 

At midnight, the ghost of Hannibal awoke, abandoned his earthly shell lying on the floor in the crimson sea of blood and soared into the air to join the two souls he had killed in his wrath some time ago.


	34. Too late (Post-Mizumono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another Mizumono gone wrong prompt 😅
> 
> Inspired by this [amazing fanart of MayomKun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EBdKOGxUwAAjSo4?format=jpg&name=large)
> 
> Twitter: @MayomKun

**Too Late**

There would have been so many opportunities for Hannibal to confess his love to Will but he had not used a single one of them. Now it was too late and fate had taken the decision out of his hands.

Imagining Will’s mutilated, decaying body on the grey, cold autopsy table in his memory palace still broke his heart, even one year after his death.He had expected Will to survive his punishment.The cut had been surgical after all.

But this impulsive decision would haunt him forevermore until the day should he be executed either on the electric chair, by poison or simply perish during his incarceration in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

#Hannibal #Prompts #Mizumono


	35. Sex Accidents (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the sad drabbles, my muse sent me some inspiration for something funny ;)

**Sex Accidents**

Fate and circumstances had a strange way to mess with Hannibal’s and Will’s sex life. Five times they had tried to have sex so far after their escape and recovery and each time it ended in disaster.

The first time, Will farted in Hannibal’s face when Hannibal was granted access to Will’s ass. Will had eaten lots of human meat for dinner, equally misbegotten and off-putting was the fragrance. 

The second time when Hannibal had finally managed to achieve an erection by stimulating himself with toys andproudly presented it to his husband, Will was already deep asleep.

The third time when they wanted to have sex in the shower just like the guys in the porn videos, Hannibal broke his right wrist and suffered a mild concussion when he slipped on the wet floor and fell on his back. 

The fourth time when they were exploring the world of BDSM together and Hannibal used a flogger for the first time, he accidentally whacked Will across the face.When he wanted to use candle wax on Will’s belly, he burned him. Will had been wearing some additional scars on his face and abdomen ever since. 

The fifth time they had sex Hannibal accidentally swallowed too much viagra pills, causing his erection to not diedownfor hours after sex. Will had to head into a public hospital with Hannibal in São Paulo. It was so painful, he had to walk around with an exposed cock.


	36. Checkmate II (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for the break but inspiration left me for quite a while. In fact I still feel a little worn out so Updates follow slowly.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding!

****

**Checkmate II**

  
“Did you drug me last night after I won?”, Will asked his lover with a sceptical expression in his storm blue eyes, knitting his eyebrows. He refused to believe he had lost the chess game and fallen asleep. Hannibal’s face was stoic as ever and his voice smooth when he answered whilst cutting the meat of his latest victim.

“No need for that. Your intake of alcohol was quite sufficient to intoxicate yourself.” While he said these words in his usual self- satisfied manner, a syringe dropped from his pockets to the floor when he wanted to fetch a pan from the drawer below.His face turned pale but he remained calm, curious about his lover’s reaction. Will’s eyes were bursting with anger and disappointment. Hell broke loose. Glasses shattered, pans and knives were thrown throughout the kitchen, shoulders were dislocated and blood splattered across the tiles on the floor and the walls.The dogs escaped from the noise, whimpering and yelling.

Even if the fight was nearly over, Will was still angry.At last he lunged at Hannibal with the last bit of his strength left, pulled him to the floor with his weight and pinned him down. Hannibal beamed up at Will with his bloodied mouth, staring into a deep blue ocean of fury. “You are magnificent in your wrath, Will”, Hannibal whispered, stroking Will’s bruises. The answer was a harsh punch to his cheekbones and Hannibal lost his consciousness, awaking in his bedroom later, his hands tied up to the headboard.


	37. Man Overboard (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on vacation at the beach and therefore this drabble was created when I watched the boats passing by :)

**Man Overboard**

  
The turquoise, pristine water of the Caribbean sea reflected the golden gleam of the afternoon sun. One kilometre away, in the middle of the ocean, Will and Hannibal were standing at the guardrail of the white, luxurious yacht, with a glass of wine in their hands.

Hannibal had acquired the boat for Will once they arrived in Cuba, knowing perfectly well how much he loved boats. There was barely a sound except for the calling of the sea gulls, the noise of motor boats roaming around in the distance and the raised voice of Will, discussing something with Hannibal, apparently agitated. 

"I thought I made it clear that we're staying low profile", Will stated with a cold, reproachful glance."You promised me that you wouldn't kill anyone innocent. There was no need to kill María, you jealous bastard."

Hannibal took a nonchalant sip of the mojito and feigned innocence. "Habits are difficult to change, I guess", he remarked, looking perfectly undisturbed by Will's furious gaze. "To my defence, I disposed of the body parts rather well." Another sip before the glass suddenly dropped to the floor with a loud crash as Will grabbed Hannibal by his collar of his beige cotton linen suit with both hands, pushed him over the guardrail and tossed him overboard, giving his chest a final shove. There was a big splash when Hannibal hit the water.

Will glanced at his partner with contempt and amusement. Some fifty meters away in the distance, the fin of a shark appeared on the surface. Will smirked at the concerned look on the fade of Hannibal who turned around and saw the shark approaching as well. 

"Good luck, doctor", Will sneered at the cannibal in the water, struggling to climb up but failed. "I'm curious who will win. The shark or you? Surprise me."

He started the engine of the boat, causing Hannibal to swim away instinctively to avoid being hurt by the boat.

"Will, I'm sorry-,", Hannibal called up to him, but Will just waved back and started the engine of the boat.

"Don't be late for dinner", Will called and steered the boat away, leaving a baffled and angry cannibal in the water behind.

Hannibal watched the sailboat return to the shore with a sigh, while trying to keep perfectly still to not appear as if he was prey to the sharks.

Love was a cruel thing, he mused. He was in love with the dark side of Will, but sometimes he would love to cut it out of his heart and make tartar of Will's brain when he behaved like that.


	38. Going To The Beach (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another vacation-inspired drabble/ficlet. I’ll never tire of them as I am in love with the water ❤️

**Going To The Beach**

  
A shudder ran down Hannibal's spine when Will's hands touched his back for the first time and gently massaged in the sun screen lotion with round movements. He closed his eyes and cherished the sensation of his cool hands on his skin. Will's hands were surprisingly gentle, something Hannibal had not expected. Maybe, he pondered, that was part of Will's plan. He realized it when his cock started to twitch in interest as Will's hands wandered down his vertebrae until they rested on his hips, carefully rubbing in the lotion - more sensual than usual. He suppressed a frustrated moan when Will's hands left his body.

"There you are ", Will said with a purr, retreating to the table, fetching the beach towels and his flip flops, ready to leave for the beach. He turned around, on purpose it seemed to show off his flat booty accentuated by the tight navy blue swimming trunks. Hannibal had to take in deep breaths but it was in vain. His cock was erect, clearly visible in his verytight black bathing trunks, unyielding.He wrinkled his forehead as he realised that this was what Will wanted to achieve after all. Humiliation in public. Will cast an amused sideways glance at his crotch and raised his eyebrows."Perfect.Let's go to the beach", Will said with a wide, mischievous smile.

"You want me to go out like that?" Hannibal asked, his face running hot,.

"Oh yes, baby", Will answered with a grin. "That's exactly how I want you outside. Let them see how horny you are for me", he purred in his irresistible soft voice and with pleading puppy eyes.

He reached out for Hannibal's hand dragging him out of the door of their beach house.

At the beach, people stared openly at Hannibal's bulge and mothers quickly pulled their children away, pressing hands over their eyes, flinging disapproving glances at Hannibal. Hannibal's cheeks burned in embarrassment and he observed how Will gloated in that when he watched him, laughing to himself while Hannibal quickly placed his hands in front of his crotch before walking towards the calm, deep blue ocean with quick steps to avoid the unpleasant feeling of the hot sand grains burning the soles of his feet.

"This is my design", Will whispered into Hannibal's ear and he slipped his hands under the waistband of his black trunks under water, gently pulling them down and squeezing his cock once or twice - a tease - before he swam away from Hannibal.

"Your design is cruel", Hannibal gave back, following Will with the quick , graceful movements of a skilled swimmer before he caught up with him. He planted a salty kiss on Will's lips, before straddling his legs and sitting on the lap of Will, clinging to him, while the small waves of the crystal clear ocean crashes against their backs.


	39. Knifeplay (Season 1 AU)

**Knifeplay**

  
Hannibal is astounded when Will suggests to try out something new in bed to spice up their sex life and eyes the knife with curiosity and amusement. “I didn’t know you werefamiliar with knifeplay,Will.”

Will scoffs. "Hannibal, my jobis to deal with the non-consensual version all the time.”He smirksat his partnerspread out beneath him on the sheets while he toys with the cold steel blade in his hands.

Hannibal frowns. He looks at Will in bemusement from the mattress below. His eyes follow Will’s finger gently stroking along the knife.

Will returns his baffledgaze with a sigh before he holds the knifea few inches away from his throat. “I meant stabbing, you idiot.” 


	40. Cascades of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by this amazing fanart of Callmenephila onTwitter](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EGKAW2iW4AAE6zA?format=jpg&name=large)  
> Twitter: @Callmenephilia

**Cascades of Lust **

Pleasure filled his entire being as Hannibal entered him with a steady and tentative push, giving Will time to adjust to this unwonted feeling. Will drowned in maddening cascades of lust as Hannibal accelerated his thrusts.All of his doubts about anal sex dissipated into thin air.


	41. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

Will wakes up to the pleasant sensation of a hot wet tongue licking the head of his cock. Lecherous whimpers escape from his lips as Hannibal takes his cock deep into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. ”Good morning”, Will grunts and pulls at the bangs of ash blonde hair.


	42. Wrong Address

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Wrong Address**

  
"Oh“, Will uttered out loud in embarrassment when the door of the apartment opened and a man appeared on the threshold instead of Beverly. The man with the grey bangs hanging loosely in his face and the mesmerizing dark eyes observed him warily while waiting for an apology or an explanation.

”Oh“, he said again, unable to form a word of greater complexity, his cheeks painted with a nice shade of red, his eyes widening as he recognized the man as his professor, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

"Mr. Graham“, his professor finally greeted him with a faint smirk tugging on his lips and curiosity in his eyes. "Did you have such an urgent question on your mind that had prompted you to come here at these hours?” Dr. Lecter asked, not entirely serious, his voice a seducing purr.

Will remained mute before he managed to say “I need some..other advice from you”, in a breathy voice, his heart pounding fast.

“Come in then”, he prompted him. “It would be impolite to discuss it with you standing outside in the cold.” The rain set in and Will was already halfway drenched. 

Later he was not able to produce another coherent sentence in the next few hours while Dr. Lecter gave him a private lesson in a subject exclusively tailored to his needs in his bedroom, producing wanton sounds escaping his mouth and leaving him begging for more.

Beverly was grinning to herself all day long, even when she, Brian and Jimmy earned some disapproving glances and a frosty attitude from Will during and after the classes for giving him the wrong address and sending him off to Professor Lecter’s home.

She enjoyed the sight of a disheveled, tired Will and the bite marks on his neck way too much, knowing that deep down Will would be grateful for the intervention. In fact the other students were relieved, too, that the unresolved sexual tension had been finally resolved so that the lectures could go on unhindered by the flirtations.

#hannigram #prompts #collegeau


	43. No Kisses Needed (Post-Fall)

**No Kisses Needed**

  
Hannibal sensed the distress Will was battling with almost immediately. After all these years they had spent together in their fervid cat-and mouse-game, they were attuned to each other in every way. 

No words were required to tell what bothered his beloved. It was almost a telepathic connection of their minds. He could see the heavy cloud on his mind from Will‘s tensing shoulders, the flat breathing and the clenching of his jaw alone.

Will was not comfortable kissing him and maybe would never be. But that was not the ending of the world for Hannibal as long as Will stayed by his side. True love could and would never be limited to physical touches and kisses.

Withdrawing his face to give him space to breathe and relax again, he then placed his right hand on Will‘s shoulder. Will‘s confusion was expressed by a blink of his eyes and the furrowing of his eyebrows.

“You don’t mind if we don’t get....physical?” Will asked in a hushed voice, while reading Hannibal’s face, still harboring doubts. 

Hannibal let go of his shoulder and squeezed his hand between his own to reassure him he wouldn't need to worry. "It‘s fine, Will.We don’t need to. Kisses are not even enough to show how much I love you.”

And it was fine. There was no need to show the world how much they loved each other by shoving their tongues into their mouths. They ignored the people on their wedding telling them to kiss already, secretly inserting them into future recipes.

It was the little things that made them happy. Going to the opera, having philosophical discussions while sipping wine or simply watching a movie together when the storm outside howled and raged. Cooking ambitious meals together, hands occasionally touching and entwining when Hannibal taught him to cut the meat in the right way while standing behind him.

There was no need to show or prove anything to anyone nor themselves. They knew and it sufficed.


	44. Relationship Advice (Killing Eve Crossover)

**Relationship Advice**

  
Will nearly burst out in sneering,cynical laughter when Hannibal told the baffled and dispirited Villanelle, whose face was a little puffed up and the eyes red-rimmed from all the crying, that open, direct communication and maintaining boundaries were the keys to a successful relationship if she wanted to keep Eve close in the near future. Villanelle was sitting next to the hospital bed of Even who was still unconscious after the performed surgery on her abdomen . It had been a nearly fatal bullet wound, Hannibal knew from his own experience. He was standing beside her, squeezing her shoulder, a comforting gesture.

"Really, Hannibal?" Will commented with a raised eyebrow, his lips trembling in cynical amusement. He withstood the temptation to give in to the outburst of laughter for Eve's and Villanelle's sake. "You really think that you are in the position to give relationship advice now? You of all people?" Hannibal eyed him with a frown, turning away from the sobbing Villanelle for a moment. "Yes, why not? We are setting a good example now , don't you think?"

"It took us seven years until we got to this point, Hannibal ", Will gave back.

"It took you seven years to acknowledge your love for me. I was always ready", Hannibal corrected him.

Will scoffed, shook his head at his distortion of the truth and sat down on the plastic chair, sighing, not wanting to stretch this absurd discussion into a heated argument, dragging another psychopath into their own issues. Hannibal's habit of twisting the truth to his advantage would never change.

"Do you want to hear my advice, Oksana ?" Will asked her.

She peeked up at him through her hands hiding her face, her tear-stained eyes widening in mocking surprise."Oh, you can actually talk to me and not only behind my back. Can't wait what you have to say!", Villanelle replied with a hint of biting sarcasm and annoyance at being belittled in her voice, removing her hands from her face. It was now Hannibal's turn to appear as if he wanted to break into laughter anytime but he was more self-composed in front of his acquaintance than Will and he merely curled his lips into an amused smile.

Will sighed.

"Yes, I didn't want to interrupt him, that would be considered..rude. I only want to share with you what happened to me. I might as well be silent as a grave now." He was a little annoyed at her ungrateful behaviour.

"Go on", Villanelle demanded, pulling her lips into a pout. "Now I'm curious." She leaned back and crossed her legs.

Will seemed unperturbed by her manipulation but he chuckled. "Well..if you are serious about this, just don't lie to her, drug her, frame her for murder or try cutting up her head", Will advised her, hurling a satisfied glance back at Hannibal who pursed his thin lips, yet keeping his face stoic. Will was able to read the subtle changes in his expressions like no other and enjoyed what his reminder had caused. He smirked at his husband in victory.

Villanelle pulled her face into a disgusted grimace when she discerned what Hannibal had done to Will. "No", she retorted decisively, looking from one to another. "I'm not as crazy and stupid as you."


	45. Other Means Than Violence (Post-Fall)

**Other Means Than Violence**

  
Hannibal hitches his breath as Will’s luring, pink lips draw closer and his hands grab his waist. He leans back against the stainless steel counter, his eyes fixed on Will’s mouth. The chopped liver in the pan need tending to but he doesn’t care.

He is more than ready. He has always been.The stubble grazes his chin and he moans. It finally happens. His body and limbs convulse as the spark of electricity jolts through him. Just as he leans into the kiss, wanting more of the splendid, sweet taste of his beloved Will..

Will pulls back. Whines and yelps fill the room all of a sudden and Hannibal, aghast, shifts his gaze to the gap of the kitchen door. He catches a glimpse of three black small puppies running around outside. “There are means other than violence”, Will purrs into his ear. "Chiyoh taught me.“

"Fascinating“, Hannibal answers in a cool tone and quickly turns around to face the stove again, ignoring Will. To his dismay the pieces of liver have burned and turned black. A sigh of frustration leaves his mouth. Sometimes he regrets that Will has so much power over him.


	46. Phone Conversation (Post-Fall)

**Phone Conversation (Post-Fall)**

H:You are the brightest star in the sky, you are the centre of my universe. There are no words to describe the emptiness I feel when you are not by my side. Please don’t leave me.

W: For god’s sake, Hannibal, I’ve only gone into the kitchen.


	47. Distracted(Season 1 AU)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

“Are you okay, Will?” Jack asks, as Will presses himself against the yellowish wall next to the board with the photos of the abducted victims, tensing his whole body. “Yeah,just go on ”, Will replies with a forced smile. Luckily the chattering of Brian, Jimmy and Beverly drowns the vibration of the butt plug in his ass.


	48. Christmas cookies (Omegaverse XII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made a batch of Christmas cookies called Vanillekipferl (see picture). This is what my brain created during baking :)

Hannibal puts every single of the freshly- baked, sugar-coated vanilla Christmas cookies formed in the shape of a crescent moon on a tray to let them cool off.The omega purrs and lets out a pleased whine as he smells the musky, woody scent of his mate Will wafting through the kitchen. He is relieved to see him in full health and unscathed from the daily hunt for the wanted Alpha killer with Jack Crawford. ”You really are a perfect housewife, Hannibal”, Will grins against his neck, snatching a cookie from the tray, then wrapping an arm around the curve of his swollen belly from behind, feeling his unborn pup kick and move under his hand.


	49. Aftershave (Season 2 AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a [fanart ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EM7UOl3U0AI4_gC?format=jpg&name=medium) made by the awesome and incredibly gifted artist [Clovertea](https://twitter.com/Clovertea_t)

**Aftershave**

"Why do I love this fuckin’ stupid cannibal so much?"Will thinks to himself, while Hannibal keeps nuzzling in the crook of his neck, enjoying the refreshing scent of the new aftershave, which Will had reluctantly started using recently after weeks of persuasion, lingering on his skin. But apparently he had said this out loud. Will’s cheeks grew hot when he noticed. “I could hear what you were thinking, Will",Hannibal smirks, then sinks his teeth into his skin to leave a small bite mark. "I am glad you finally relented. You’re delectable”, Hannibal purrs, licking along his stubbles now. Will merely sighs and grumbles something under his breath.


	50. The Impatient God (Post-Fall)

Hannibal peppered Will’s naked, sweaty, tanned body spread out before him on the sheets like a deity with ardent kisses. In between the gentle and reverend exploration of his human canvas, he found himself unable to stop expressing his sincere and ardent admiration. Will grew impatient as Hannibal kept on babbling and praising him instead of focusing on the task ahead. The toleration of Hannibal’s God was on the brink of running short. All Will yearned for was a gratifying blow job after the last kill. “Your fury tonight was terrific to behold, Will”, Hannibal stated, while his fingers stroked along the firm flesh of his thighs, his mouth resting inches above Will’s bulging cock. In anticipation of the bliss Hannibal's mouth would bring to him, Will shut his eyes, but Hannibal went on.“I am so proud to see how your design evolves.” “Could you just shut up and blow me already?” Will hissed, opening his eyes and shooting him a meaningful look. Hannibal sulked, his lips curling up in dissatisfaction at being interrupted in his worship. He fell silent but did as he was told to satisfy the need of his God. 


	51. Cold Feet (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t want to continue this but as I can’t continue my other stories I spontaneously came up with this to fight writer’s block.

**Cold Feet**

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Hannibal jumped in bed when Will’s foot, as cold as the ice in his fridge, brushed against his thigh. Looking down he noticed that Will did not wear any socks at all counter their agreement the day before. Hannibal grabbed the duvet to calm down. The temptation to murder Will after all was too inviting. But Hannibal knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t. What point would there be after all the struggles and drama they had gone through together? There was none. Trying to fall asleep again, Hannibal closed his eyes once more, only to flinch a second time as Will’s frigid sole of foot rested on his butt. Annoyed, Hannibal rolled around to scold him. He watched him and his anger abated a little at the sight of his beloved lying next to him. With his pale, marble-like face, embellished by his unruly, rebellious curls, Will looked like a sleeping angel painted by the renaissance painters of old. He seemed to be deeply asleep but Hannibal knew he wasn’t. “I know you’re awake. It would be great if you could finally familiarise yourself with the concept of wearing socks”, Hannibal told Will. Will’s answer was merely a particular loud snore accompanied by a smirk on his lips.


	52. Nightmares (Post-Fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has nightmares and dreams about losing Hannibal. Hannibal is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t sleep...as I don’t get on with my other stories, I wrote this to help me through the night.

“Please..no...no, don’t kill him!” Hannibal woke up from the pitiful whimpering and the abrupt jerking next to him which shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. Will must have another nightmare just like in the other nights. He crouched closer and cuddled up to Will, putting one arm around his waist. “Will”, Hannibal spoke gently into his ear, as Will still shook and sobbed. “I am here.” He tugged some streaks of his curls behind his ear and kissed his cheek. ”It is 1:33 AM, we are in Havana and we are alive.” Will slowly tilted his head to him, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. 

Hannibal wiped his tears away, then planted the most tender kiss on his eyelids, tasting the salt of his tears. “Breathe, Will”, he urged him to and petted his cheeks. Slowly, Will’s breathing stabilised but he still appeared to be upset. “What were you dreaming?” Hannibal asked him, continuing to pepper gentle kisses on his face, secretly knowing the answer. 

Will exhaled sharply. “Was it a different nightmare?” “No. The same dream. Jack took you away from me again”, Will’s voice was shaking as he told him that. “They discovered us here..and shot you.” He began to sob again at the idea. “Jack’s not going to shoot you or me”, Hannibal assured him. “That’s not going to happen.” A little silence fell between them, in which Hannibal considered his next words. 

“I promise”, he whispered into his ear. “And I’ll always keep my promises.” He brushed his fingers tenderly over Will’s face, contemplating on how to help him through the night again. “Turn around, please”, he said. Will hesitated first. “I want to try something.”With a grunt signalling reluctance, Will moved in bed and turned around. “Put your head on my chest.” Will did as he was told. Hannibal’s heart pounded steadily. It was soothing to hear the constant beat.

“It is something mothers do to calm their children”, Hannibal told him, petting his hair gently and burying his nose into his unruly hair. Will only listened half-heartedly, focusing on the heartbeat instead just like when they were standing at the eroded bluff. “A primal instinct.” Then, a little bit quieter. “I love you, mylimasis. They won’t separate us. Never.” But Will had drifted away again and didn’t hear his confession. Hannibal smiled as the snores grew louder. He held him in his arms through the whole night. 


	53. Whiskey Bottom Will (Post-Fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bryan’s prompt I read on Twitter:
> 
> ".... you may wonder how many whiskeys it takes for Will to raise his ankles up into the air?"

I'm straight, Will told himself when his eyes flickered to the silhouette of Hannibal's body in the shower through the cleavage of the door. But his dick in his trousers twitched. Fuck. He returned to the leather armchair in the corner of the vast bedroom and poured himself a a a glass of whiskey with the bottle that he had fetched earlier from the liquor cabinet. He gripped the tumbler with whiskey in his hand even harder and led the glass slowly his mouth.

But he wasn't sure what he intended with drinking whiskey. To lower his inhibitions or keep Hannibal away out of politeness? Or to drink the conscience away that poked him because he chose to run away with a serial killer and abandonhis wife? He didn't know.

Will downed the second glass of whiskey when Hannibal returned from the shower, his body wrapped in a grey towel, the dampness still clinging to him. But oh, the body...that broad chest with the defined pectorals. And the lovely love handles which made him want to squeeze them.

No, that was not right. They were... _close friends_ or _nakama_ as Chiyoh had phrased it, weren't they? Besides, he was still married to Molly... _officially_. And he had never been attracted to a man before. No, he was heterosexual. 

Will filled the third glass with the amber liquid.Then a fourth one before the dizziness of the alcohol slowly crept up to within him and the pleasant, well-known warmth spread through his body. With each minute spent looking at Hannibal’s splendid backside, it became harder to suppress the wanting, aching coiled up in his chest and the impulse to do something stupid.

Hannibal dropped the grey towel slowly to the floor as if he was aware of the inner conflict Will was fighting with right now. But no one knew Will better than him. He pulled out the crimson red pajama from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed without looking at Will. Only the curled up corners of his mouth hunted amusement.

Will poured himself his fifth glass of whiskey and pretended he didn't hear the subtle, disapproving grunt coming off Hannibal.

When the sixth glass went down his throat, Will couldn't hold it back anymore. Fuck, fuck, he thought to himself, what are you doing. Stop.

He stood up from the chair, walked back from the shadowy corner where he had lingered and watched Hannibal secretly. He tore his own clothes from his body, sneaked up to him, swaying a little on his legs and nearly falling onto the bed. Hannibal who was putting on his pajama tensed up as he sensed Will's presence behind him and smelled the stench of Bourbon.

"Will, you're inebriated", Hannibal remarked but held his breath as Will nuzzled in the crook of his neck, placed his arms around his waist, and grabbed his love handles. "I don't think it's appropriate to take advantage of that."

Will snorted. "Since when did consent matter to you, Doctor? You have drugged me quite a few times. That was shockingly rude all the time."

Hannibal tilted his head over his shoulder, considering the offer.

"You will regret this in the morning."

"No.Come on", Will drawled, his voice a soft, irresistible purr. "You always wanted to fuck me. Now here's your opportunity."

Hannibal hesitated a moment. Will nearly turned away in disappointment. He was caught in surprise and grunted as Hannibal gripped him with his lean yet well-trained arms, pushed him to the bed and forced him to lie down and spread his legs for him.

He hovered above Will now who lay helplessly beneath him with his legs straddled. The mask of politeness and gentleness slipped away once more and the true identity of the Chesapeake Ripper shone through as he began to devour the delicacies of Will's pliant and willing body.

It had taken six glasses of whiskey for Will to lift his ankles into the air and admit he was not so straight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading these fics and drabbles. I’m updating slowly and not regularly as I do feel a little burned out.


End file.
